Call To Arms Pt 4
by Ghostwriter
Summary: HISB The Rangers face Rita in one last battle.
1. Choices

CALL TO ARMS PT 4

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the plot, subplot, and characters you don't recognize. Reference to "Explanations Of Power". Special thanks and dedication to Alex B. Goode who gave me the idea of using the Beetleborgs, the V.R. Troopers, and the Masked Rider. These shows belong to Saban Entertainment and Fox Kids.

_"What in the world?" Jason asked in surprise._

_ "What's the matter, Jason? Don't like what you see?" his doppelganger mocked._ _Well, this would explain why I felt like I was fighting myself__, Jason thought to himself._

_ "What's going on here?" Jason demanded._

_ "I represent everything you've lost," the doppelganger replied._

_ "What are you talking about?" Jason asked. _

_ "Being a Ranger has taken everything away from you: friends, family, a girlfriend," the other boy listed. _

_ "I still have my friends and Kat's my girl," Jason shot back. __Really? This is the best this poser can do?__ he asked himself. Who was he kidding?_

_ "But now you have to lie to your parents. And what about the friends you had before you became a Ranger? You hardly ever see them anymore. Even now your parents are wondering whether or not you're going to live or die, and they have no idea why you're even in here," came the response. Jason's eyes clouded. His double brought up some good points. He __**had**__ drifted away from a lot of his friends when he became a Ranger, mostly due to him dropping his extracurricular activities other than Martial Arts. And there were times he had had to lie to his parents about where he had gotten some of his bruises. Jason ran his fingers through his hair. __Would it have been better if I had never said 'Yes' to Zordon? I know he said that the Power was meant for us, but does he know all that I've given up? The friends that I've dropped, the extracurricular activities I've dropped? Is it all worth this?__ he wondered. Jason's twin grinned._

_ "You know exactly what I'm talking about. You had a life before you became a Ranger. You had no worries, no cares…you could go out on dates like a normal boy," he reminded. Jason's eyes flashed. Sure, he missed the days when things were simpler, but he wouldn't trade it for anything. The other Jason laughed and the real Jason tackled him. Then, the Ranger was thrown over the imposter's shoulders and they both jumped to their feet. Jason threw a punch which was blocked. Then the double tried a kick, but Jason quickly blocked it._

_ "You can't defeat me, I'm you." However, Jason still continued to fight. But like his double had said, Jason was unable to gain the upper hand. Jason began to pant. His double laughed and then tripped him up with a leg sweep. Before Jason could get his bearings, the double pinned him to the ground with a foot on Jason's chest and a sword similar to Jason's Power Sword appeared in the double's hands._

_ "I am the victor. Why don't just admit defeat?" he demanded._

_ "Never!" Jason spat out. What, was this guy nuts? If the double really was him, he'd know that he'd __**never**__ stop fighting. The double smirked. Then, to his surprise, he let out a curt nod and slammed the sword into the ground._

_ "You did better than I thought. Congratulations," he said, removing his foot from Jason's chest and then holding out his hand._

_ "Huh?" Jason asked, taking his double's hand and standing up._

_ "I had to be sure you wouldn't give up. You're in for one heck of a fight," his double said._

_ "I'm up for it," Jason assured._

_ "You certainly are," the double confirmed. Then, he and the sword disappeared. _Jason moaned as his eyes fluttered open.

"Jason?" Tracey asked in relief.

"Mom?" he questioned, starting to sit up.

"Easy, son," Ryan said, stopping the boy from sitting up.

"H-how-how long have you been here?" Jason wondered.

"Ever since you've been here. Do you remember anything?" Tracey responded. _What do I do? I can't tell 'em I'm a Power Ranger!_ he thought to himself.

"Um…we were at the fair…there was a monster attack…" Jason answered. He breathed laboriously as if he was trying to remember what happened. However, he remembered the fight. It was just how he got to the hospital that was escaping him. He vaguely remembered running into Lightning, but…after that…things were a bit fuzzy.

"Sssshhh, ssshhh, it's okay, honey," Tracey soothed.

"How'd I get here?" Jason wondered.

"Lightning. I'm not sure how, but he must've sensed that you were in trouble and went to find you," Ryan replied.

"That probably gave people something to stare at," Jason chuckled. He could just imagine the looks of surprise that a car driving itself would get.

"We're just glad you're okay. We were so worried," Tracey said.

"Yeah, it was pretty touch and go for a while there, kiddo," Ryan added. "We almost lost you once," he stated.

"Really?" Jason asked in surprise. _That must've been when I was fighting myself_, he realized and then mentally shook his head. Man that had been weird. Who would've thought that being a Ranger would include traveling to a plane where you got to make your own decision about whether or not you lived or died? Seeing his parents' concerned expressions, he frowned.

"Are you guys okay?" he questioned. Tracey let out small scoff. Typical Jason. He had nearly died and he was worried about them.

"We are now, Sweetie," she assured him, hugging him gently.

"You sure?"

"Yes." While this was going on, Alpha had programmed the coordinates for Leawood, Charterville, and Crossworld City into the computers. When the cities appeared, Alpha did a search until he found the people he was looking for and pressed another button on the computer. Seconds later, Dex, Ryan, J.B., Kaitlin, Drew, Roland, Jo, and Josh were in the Command Center.

"Whoa! Where are we?" everyone but Dex exclaimed in surprise.

"This place is amazing," Josh breathed.

"Zordon, Alpha, what is the trouble?" Dex queried. The others followed the boy's gaze and then gasped when they saw Zordon. Jo grabbed on to Drew who squeezed his sister's hand reassuringly.

"I apologize for leaving your respective cities unguarded. However, Rita has moved her palace to Earth and the Rangers may need extra help," Zordon apologized.

"And you shall have it," Dex promised. Drew looked to his friends who nodded.

"We'll help too," Drew added.

"You can count on us," Ryan stated.

"Like I stated, I apologize for forcing you to leave your respective cities unguarded-" Zordon began.

"We defeated Nexus and the new Magnavores two weeks ago, but we still have our powers," Drew interrupted.

"Well, except for me. I just have my civilian powers…thanks to Flabber reinstating them," Josh said.

"You still help us fight," Jo reminded, putting a hand on his arm, causing Ryan, J.B., and Kaitlin to look at each other and hide their grins.

"Grimlord's been pretty quiet lately," Ryan added.

"And I have the means to get back to Leawood if needed," Dex assured. Just then, they all heard the sounds of fighting and turned around. To their surprise, the globe showed the morphed Rangers ducking beams of electricity.

"What's going on? Who's that weird looking lady?" Drew questioned.

"And where is your Red Ranger?" Dex asked, looking to Zordon in concerned.

"The Red Ranger was seriously injured in the fight and had to be hospitalized, though everyone thinks he was just a civilian that got trapped in the crossfire. And that is Rita Repulsa. She is using a spell to keep the other Rangers at bay," Zordon replied. Everyone looked at each other.

"Let's do this," Ryan declared and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Excto Phase Activate!"

"Trooper Transform!"

"Data Bonders! Input Cards!" With that, everyone but Josh transformed into their costumes and then teleported to where the Rangers were. Josh bit his lip nervously.

"Be careful, you guys," he whispered. Hearing this, Alpha put a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder.


	2. A Little Help

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. Beetleborgs, V.R. Troopers, and Masked Rider belong to Haim Saban and Fox Kids. I only own the plots, subplots, and characters you don't recognize.

The Rangers desperately ducked as Rita continued to throw electricity at them via a spell. Still lying low, they pulled out their blade blasters and fired at the woman who merely dodged the fire and then laughed. Those stupid Rangers had no chance of defeating her even without her staff. The scepter had merely been a means to an end, but she still had insurmountable powers at her fingertips. She began chanting in her native tongue and the electricity and thunder filled the sky. The Rangers carefully rose to their feet, pulling out their weapons and preparing for an attack. Rita stared at them and laughed dismissively and then continued her spell as thunder and lightning crashed, and the winds picked up. The teens had put up quite a fight, but they were no match for her and her powers.

"What's she doing?"

"I don't know!" With an air of finality, she finished the spell and with a flick of her wrist, the elements flew at the Rangers. They quickly put their weapons together and summoned their energy. The two bolts of energy hit each other and the Rangers strained to keep Rita's attack at bay. The teens grunted with effort. _Come on! You have to hold out!_ the Green and White Ranger thought to himself. Rita laughed in delight as she saw her wave of energy starting to overwhelm the Rangers' block. Soon, they would be all hers. Suddenly, a small group appeared. The newcomers pulled out their weapons, summoned their energy, and placed it with the Rangers' weapons. Rita's eyes widened as the new weapons overloaded her attack. She cried out in surprise as she was knocked back.

"Dex!" the Rangers cried out in surprise.

"Oh man, are we glad to see you," the Black Ranger stated.

"Zordon teleported us to the Command Center and told us that you could use some help," the Masked Rider replied.

"He was right," the Green and White Ranger confirmed. _Aw, man. This was just what we needed_, he thought in relief. They had never personally fought Rita before, and while they had been expecting the magic that she had thrown at them, they hadn't expected her fighting prowess that she had displayed before she had tried the energy blast. Rita's eyes darkened and narrowed dangerously. So, they had some back up did they? Well, no matter. They would all die. With a wave of her hand, she was in a fighter's uniform consisting of golden armor that was similar to that of Scorpina and Goldar's old uniforms and she had a sword in her hand. Then, she lunged at the Rangers, knocking them back.

"Kim, can you turn in the Pterodactyl again?" the Brown Ranger asked as they all circled around the sorceress.

"I don't even know how I did it the first time!" the Pink Ranger responded. Rita let out a yell and then lashed out at the group with a kick and an energy blast from the sword, knocking them down. Before they could even blink, she teleported from her current location to directly behind the Green and White Ranger, grabbed him by the shoulder with one hand while she placed the sword at his throat with the other. The Ranger froze. _No_, he thought. He didn't want to go out like this. This couldn't be how he died. He wanted to die of old age, not by the hand of the woman who still occasionally haunted his dreams.

"TOMMY!" the other Rangers shouted. Rita cackled in delight.

"Unless you wanna kiss him goodbye, back off nice and slow," she told them. The others looked at each other worriedly.

"Don't you do it! Destroy her now!" the Green and White Ranger shouted. Rita's features showed a wide grin at the fear laced in the Ranger's voice.

"Oh, they won't do that Tommy, and you know it. They care about you too much," she sneered. The Troopers, Beetleborgs, Masked Rider, and Rangers started forward, but Rita pressed the sword down, breaking the fabric that covered the Green and White Ranger's neck. The Ranger grunted and tried to free himself, but the sorceress' grip was too strong. In the Command Center, Josh watched anxiously.

"They need help! They need a distraction!" Josh exclaimed. He turned to Alpha. "Teleport me down there and I can get that witch away from the Green and White Ranger," he told the robot.

"You have no powers and would be going in alone. I cannot allow you to take such a great risk," Zordon stated.

"It's the only way! I can do this," Josh insisted. Zordon let out an inaudible sigh. It was just like when Tommy would beg to go into a fight despite his waning powers. He could never deny his Rangers a chance to help their friends, and he really had no authority over the young boy.

"All right. But as soon as the Green and White Ranger is free, Alpha will teleport you back here," Zordon told him.

"Fine," Josh agreed. Alpha pressed punched in the coordinates on the computer and seconds later, Josh once again found himself being dissipating into tiny particles. When he landed, he found himself directly behind the witch.

"Hey! Over here, you old hag!" he shouted. Surprised, Rita turned around, releasing her captive in the process. The Green and White Ranger quickly rolled away and then jumped to his feet and joined his friends. With a yell, Rita threw her sword at Josh who quickly jumped back. Then, he disappeared in a stream of particles. Rita fumed but quickly waved her sword back to her with a flick of her wrist. Then, pointing at the Green and White Ranger, she said a quick spell and then made a gesturing motion. To his surprise, he found himself flying through the air. Underneath her helmet, Kimberly's eyes flashed angrily. Who did Rita think she was, targeting Tommy? She growled angrily and sparks of Pink energy flowed from her, hitting each of the Rangers. Filled with the anger, they turned to Rita. Underneath his helmet, he Green and White Ranger's eyes shone a brilliant green. He wasn't going to cower for Rita. No way. She didn't get to have him. Each of the Rangers panted as they felt their emotions heighten. Rita cried out in surprise as various roars were heard and various shades of light filled the sky. When the lights faded, Rita, the Masked Rider, the V.R. Troopers, and the Beetleborgs could only stare in shock. Where the Rangers had once stood, were a pink Pterodactyl, a black Mastodon, a yellow Saber-toothed Tiger, a blue Triceratops, a brown Raptor, a purple Stegasaurus, a gold Brachiosaurus, a silver Dragon, and a green dragon that had the head of a white tiger. Rita's jaw dropped in surprise. This…was not going to be good….


	3. Red To The Rescue

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. Beetleborgs, Masked Rider, and V.R. Troopers belongs to Haim Saban and Fox Kids I only own the plot, subplots, and characters you don't recognize. I just realized that I never explained what happened to Jason's Morpher and communicator as well as never giving out the info on Jason's injuries besides the blood loss, which is where the beginning of this chap comes from.

Meanwhile, in the hospital, Ryan and Tracey had finally been convinced to go home and get some rest, leaving Jason all alone. _Okay, Morpher and communicator_, he thought, looking around. He needed them and fast. He wasn't sure why, but he got the feeling that the other Rangers needed him. Not seeing them within eye sight, Jason started to get out of the bed, trying not to jostle his right arm too much.

"I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to do that," a voice commented dryly. Jason turned around to see Lt. Stone who seemed to be holding something in his hands.

"Hey, Lieutenant. I know I probably shouldn't be moving around, but I'm trying to find something," he said as the man stepped towards his bed.

"You mean these?" Lt. Stone asked, showing the boy his Morpher and communicator.

"Yes," Jason said in relief, as he took the items. _Thank goodness. I thought one of the doctor or nurses had them_, he thought. "How'd **you** get them?" he wondered in confusion.

"You were unconscious when you were brought in and the doctors had noticed them. I said that I had given them to you because you were trying out some new technology for me," Lt. Stone replied. "I'm not too sure he believed me though," he continued.

"Hey, I'm just grateful you can think on your feet. I'm not sure what I would've done if my cover had been blown," Jason responded. Just then, his communicator beeped.

"Come in, Zordon," he said hurriedly.

"First let me say that I'm glad to see you awake, Jason. Alpha and I saw everything from the Viewing Globe and were very concerned when you refused to wake up," the sage told him.

"I bet. You wouldn't believe what happened if I told you," the Ranger chuckled.

"What are the extent of your injuries?"

"I've got a pretty nasty gash on my right shoulder and apparently, they had to reset the bones because my right wrist was broken. I'll be able to use my right side again, but not for a while, even **with** the Ranger healing," Jason replied.

"If you are feeling up to it, Jason, I can teleport you here and have Alpha administer some of the Command Center's medical supplies to minimize any scarring that may occur as well as fixing your injuries," Zordon offered.

"That'd be great. Of course I'm up for it," Jason answered.

"Stand by for teleportation." A few seconds later, Lt. Stone watched as the boy disappeared in a particle of lights. Seconds later, the Red Ranger was in the Command Center.

"Whoa. So that's what that looks like," Josh commented.

"You a civilian?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, now. I used to be one of them," Josh replied, pointing to the Beetleborgs through the globe as Alpha punched a command on the computers.

"And then you lost your powers?" Jason asked and the other boy nodded.

"Yeah," Josh replied.

"I understand that it's tough. Tommy never liked being on the sidelines either," Jason told him. The two were so busy talking that neither of them noticed when a syringe full of a clear liquid appeared. Without a word, the robot took the syringe, walked up to Jason, and then pressed it into his right arm, causing the Ranger to jump.

"Hey! Ouch! Warning next time," he requested.

"And have you fight me? I don't think so, buster," Alpha responded. Jason grumbled and Josh laughed.

"So, what does that shot do anyway?" Josh asked.

"Our Ranger Powers allow us to heal pretty quickly, but for something as major as happened to me, even **that** needs a little help. The serum sends a small trace amount of Eltarian antibodies through the blood stream which helps fight off infection or a poison. I recently got slashed by Goldar's sword which contains some traces of a poison from his planet. If Alpha had left it untreated for too long, I wouldn't even be standing here," Jason answered. "Of course, I'll have to pretend to be injured for a while so I don't blow identity," he continued. Then, "Aw, man! My parents and the doctors! What if they find out I'm missing?" Jason wondered.

"As I told the other Rangers, if you must, you have my blessings to reveal your identity to your parents," Zordon answered.

"R-really?" Jason asked.

"Yes, I believe the situation is dire enough to warrant bending our rules. To that end, if there is a doctor or nurse that you trust, you may also tell them," Zordon answered. Jason nodded. That was a good idea. Just then, the alarms blared shrilly. They turned to the globe to see that Rita had made herself grow and was looming over her opponents, most which seemed to be animals of some kind. Jason, Josh, Alpha, and Zordon saw a wind pick up and latch itself onto the group. Jason's eyes flashed in anger. _I should be out there!_ he thought. His team was in danger and there was no reason that he couldn't be fighting with them. From deep within, the Tyrannosaurus roared. It could sense the Red Ranger's frustration and agreed. The other Dinos were in danger, they should be out there. For a moment a tyrannosaurus head was seen on Jason's body. Josh's eyes widened, but before he could say anything, Alpha quickly pressed a button on the console and the boy landed with the others, having turned into a tyrannosaurus. Rita's eyes widened. So…Jason had arrived had he? _They think they're so tough? Well, they haven't even begun to tangle with me yet!_ she thought to herself. Despite the wind, Kimberly was holding out pretty well and she flew towards Rita screeching wildly as the witch headed for Tommy. If she grabbed him again, she could stop the incoming attack. As she got closer, the pterodactyl opened her mouth and headed straight for the witch.


	4. The Last Battle

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. V.R. Troopers, Big Bad Beetleborgs, and Masked Rider belong to Haim Saban and Fox Kids. And for V.R. Troopers, Kaitlin's costume was white with red trim while Ryan and J.B. seemed to have the same type of costume, so I apologize if differentiating between them gets confusing. Reference to "A Very Ranger Christmas".

Rita's eyes widened when she saw the dinosaur heading for her, but before she could react, Kimberly had latched onto to her wrist, breaking her focus and causing the wind to die down as well as forcing the witch back to her normal size. She started to say a spell but the Saber-toothed Tiger lunged at her, swiping at her mouth. Rita screamed and tried to shake Kimberly off, but the girl held fast as the other Rangers quickly surrounded her, as did the V.R. Troopers, Beetleborgs, and Masked Rider. The Rangers all charged at the witch, each latching onto a different body part as the V.R. Troopers, Beetleborgs, and Masked Rider summoned their weapons.

"How do we fire without hitting them?" the Red Beetleborg asked.

"I don't know," the Blue Beetleborg replied.

"At this juncture, it may be that we simply must take the risk," the Masked Rider stated.

"He's right," the White V.R. Trooper agreed. They called for their weapons, gathered up their energy, and aimed it at the witch. Seeing the incoming blast, the dinosaurs and prehistoric creatures quickly released Rita and lunged out of the way mere moments before the blast hit. Then, before Rita could get her bearings, the tyrannosaurus, pterodactyl, mastodon, saber-toothed tiger, triceratops, the dragon-tiger, the brachiosaurus, dragon, the stegosaurus, and the raptor latched back onto Rita. The Masked Rider, V.R. Troopers, and the Beetleborgs watched as various shades of light enveloped the ten and then entered Rita. The witch gathered up her magic and thrust it at the Rangers' energies. For a few minutes, there were the sounds of groaning as both sides tried to gain the upper hand.

"Should we help them?" the Green Beetleborg asked.

"I don't think they need it," the Red Beetleborg replied. They turned to watch the fight. Moments later, Rita let out one last scream before there was a large explosion. Everyone looked away. Moments later, all that was left was a pile of ashes. The Rangers changed back into their normal morphed selves.

"Did that…really just happen?" the Pink Ranger asked, sounding daze.

"It would appear that we've…finally defeated Rita," the Blue Ranger replied in the same tone.

"Wow. Congratulations," the head V.R. Trooper stated.

"Yes. I'd imagine it is quite a pleasurable feeling," the Masked Rider said.

"It is," the Rangers chorused. Then, they were all teleported back to the Command Center, where everyone de-morphed.

"Hey, I saw everything from the globe! That was awesome!" Josh told them.

"Thanks," Jason said.

"I just wish I could've done to more to help," Josh said with a sigh.

"Hey, you saved my life when Rita was about to kill me. Trust me, that was big," Tommy told him.

"Yeah. You were really, **really** brave," Jo added, looking at him with shining eyes. Drew and Roland rolled their eyes as the older heroes looked at each other and shared knowing smirks. It seemed that the girl had a crush on the boy.

"I just can't believe we all changed like that. I mean, I know Zordon said that Kim was extremely connected to the Morphing Grid, but I didn't expect anything like that," Rocky said.

"I'll admit it was a surprise to me as well," Zordon told them.

"Will we be able to do it again?" Kimberly wondered. "Because, truthfully…that was morphinominal," she continued.

"I do not know, Kimberly. Your ability appeared to come from intense emotions when you or your teammates were in extreme danger. Whether or not you'll ever achieve this again is uncertain," Zordon replied.

"Well, it was wonderful to see you all again Rangers, but I must be getting back to Leawood," Dex stated. Then, he teleported himself out of the Command Center.

"We should probably be getting back too," Kaitlin told them.

"Yeah, Jeb's probably worried sick," Ryan agreed. "And if you ever need us again, call us," he encouraged.

"Zordon, I know in the past when people have discovered our identities, they've had to take the oath, but they're-" Kimberly's question trailed off.

"After our initial encounter with them all and seeing as how they all have their own identities to protect, we have determined that there is no reason for them to take the oath," Zordon answered.

"Well, you don't have to worry, we don't reveal your identities to anybody," Jo quickly spoke up.

"And we'll keep yours a secret as well," Jason assured.

"Well, it's good that we got this out, but how do we all get back to our towns?" Kaitlin wondered.

"The same way Zordon and I brought you here: we'll teleport you," Alpha replied.

"Oooh, I don't know if I really liked that feeling," Jo stated, biting her lip.

"Hey, relax. It didn't hurt us the last time and I'm sure we'll be fine," Josh assured, placing a comforting a hand on her shoulder. Jason started to chuckle, but let out a grunt as Katherine subtly elbowed him in the side.

"You guys all be safe and may the Power protect you," Kimberly told them.

"And you," the group chorused. Alpha pressed a button on the console and the V.R. Troopers and Beetleborgs were back in their respective cities. The Rangers watched through the globe as their new friends arrived in their cities and went about their day. Then, the Rangers all turned to each other.

"Guys, we finally did it," Kimberly said, her voice trembling with excitement.

"No more bad guys," Katherine grinned.

"Rangers, once again, you have a decision to make," Zordon told them.

"What are you talking about?" Rocky questioned.

"Now that Zedd, Rita, and her minions have been destroyed, you have the opportunity to choose to either keep your Powers to use in cases of emergency or to return to your regular lives. The decision is yours," Zordon stated. The teens each blew out a breath. Give up the powers? Forget that they had ever saved the world? They all looked at each other. Jason looked at each of his teammates. From their expressions, he could tell that they were all thinking the same thing.

"Zordon, I believe I can speak for all of us when I say we'll keep the Powers," Jason declared and the other Rangers nodded.

"We can't give up the Powers now," Trini agreed.

"What if someone else were to come along? We'd be caught unawares," Katherine stated.

"Besides-for **me**, at least-being a Ranger has grounded me, made me more responsible. I don't want to give that up," Rocky added.

"So like I said before, 'You can't get rid of us!'" Zack chimed in. Everyone laughed. Jason put a fist out. One-by-one, Billy, Trini, Zack, Kimberly, Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Katherine put their hands on top of Jason's fist.

"Power Rangers!" they all cried, jumping into the air.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I decided to use a line from "Mondo's Last Stand" and the last scene from "Doomsday Pt 2" for the ending because it fit. This scene belongs to Haim Saban and Fox Kids.


End file.
